


I'm the last man for the job

by malurette



Category: Lastman
Genre: Cheating, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Motorcycles, fuck the spin off, how can i love this character so much in the cartoon and hate him ever more in the comics, i really hope i can write him as a positive character again some day, i'm sorry i'm so bitter
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: recueil de drabbles pour Richard - si vous avez aiméSoir de Matchpassez votre chemin parce que je vais en dire beaucoup de mal ;1ère vignette : 3000 bornes sur sa moto.2ème : Tomie/Richard/Marianne, Des dégâts collatéraux.3ème : Tomie/Richard/Crystal, Toucher le fond.beuh vivement que je sois à nouveau capable de l'écrire en gen et sous une lumière positive, j'aime pas ne plus l'aimer





	1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Où il faudra  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** LastMan  
 **Personnage :** Richard Aldana  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K+  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 

**Thème :** " _motorcycle_ " d’après fffc> (moto)  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 4/6/25/26 + tome 1  
 **Nombre de mots :** 300

"Et s'il a trois mille kilomètres à faire..."

À l'époque où le jeune Aldana a arrêté de juste s'enfuir quand il avait des ennuis, il découvrit deux trucs utiles. D'abord, se mettre à la boxe, même juste un peu, ça le rendait effectivement plus fort. Ensuite, maintenant qu'il avait l'âge légal pour le faire, conduire une moto ça élargissait ses horizons. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il savait en voler et en démarrer une ; il n'en a jamais possédée.   
Il n'avait pas les moyens d'en acheter, et même si, à quoi bon ? Il en avait rarement besoin, et s'il fallait, il en empruntait une et la larguait quand il avait fini avec. En avoir une à lui, ça voulait dire devoir l'entretenir et ensuite se la faire voler, garanti, un jour ou l'autre.   
Dix ans plus tard, plein aux as d'avoir gagné la FFFC mais le cœur complètement vide, il a fini par s'en offrir une, mais ne s'y est jamais attaché. Il n'était plus attaché à rien ni personne, de toute façon. 

Dix encore, et un regain d'espoir fou le remet en route pour un dernier voyage, une dernière chance. Si au bout de son chemin, il pouvait remettre la main sur le double de cette fameuse coupe... il croit à moitié que Siri sera dedans s'il arrive de nouveau à la gagner. Alors peu importe les centaines de kilomètres à parcourir à travers le désert, le brouillard, les autres mondes. Il ne voit même pas les paysages inconnus défiler devant lui et ne s'arrête sûrement pas pour les contempler. Il n'ose pas penser à ce qui se passera ni s'il a raison ni s'il se trompe. Ou s'il tombe bêtement en panne sèche avant d'être à destination.   
Il veut juste arriver au bout, se battre, et gagner. C'est la seule chose qu'il sait faire, après tout.


	2. Tomie/Richard/Marianne - Dégâts Collatéraux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait aimé autrefois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Dégâts collatéraux  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/"malurette  
>  **Base :** LastMan   
> **Personnages/Couples :** Tomie Katana, Richard Aldana, Marianne Velba  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** # , " _three's a crowd_ " pour fffc">   
> **Avertissement :** j'adorais Richard dans le cartoon mais il me déplaît dans la BD et depuis _Soir de Match_ il est tellement gâché que je me prends à le détester  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Tomie aurait pu jalouser Marianne ; il n'en était rien. Elle avait tourné la page depuis longtemps sur Richard et n'attendait plus rien de lui, que des déceptions supplémentaires. Et Marianne, non plus, n'éprouvait aucune rivalité envers Tomie : ce sale type pouvait bien aller séduire qui il voulait ou retrouver une précédente femme bafouée, ça lui était égal tant qu'elle était elle-même concernée, mais il avait blessé son fils, et ça, seulement ça, elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais.   
Et cette colère, Tomie la comprenait. Jeter les filles comme des kleenex, passait encore, mais traiter un enfant qui l'admirait comme dommage collatéral au passage ? Ça, c'était minable et elle n'aurait pas cru qu'il puisse s'y abaisser. Avait-il tellement renié son passé, qu'il ne respectait plus rien ni personne ?  
Non, clairement, ça n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait aimé autrefois. Et Marianne elle aussi ferait bien de l'oublier, ce salaud.


	3. Tomie/Richard/Crystal - Basse vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose entre eux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Basse vengeance  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette">  
>  **Base :** LastMan, _Soir de Match_  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Tomie Katana, Richard Aldana, Crystal ; Milo Zotis  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect ~~mais je me suis amèrement demandé quel respect le scénariste de ce one shot a pour son lectorat~~
> 
>  **Thème** # , " _three's a crowd_ " pour fffc">  
>  **Avertissement :** j'adorais Richard dans le cartoon mais il me déplaît dans la BD et depuis _Soir de Match_ il est tellement gâché que je me prends à le détester  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Il y a toujours eu un troisième pour s'immiscer entre eux. Au début, c'était Milo, Milo lui-même, cette pourriture qui avait orchestré leur fausse relation... et grâce à qui, peut-être, ils avaient eu la chance qu'elle puisse devenir vraie. Après que Tomie ait eu assez pitié d'un Richard sévèrement amoché par la vie, au point d'accepter de le consoler et de lui donner une seconde chance, c'est encore lui qui les poussa à rendre leur relation officielle. On ne devrait pourtant pas se marier pour faire un coup d'éclat médiatique, que l'on s'aime ou non...  
Des années plus tard, leur mariage à la dérive, Richard baisant une starlette différente toutes les semaines, ce fut Milo encore qui impose à Tomie un duo avec cette pouffiasse, cette sportive sur le retour qui avait tout perdu et devait se reconvertir sur le tas. Maintenant que Richard l'avait prise et jetée elle aussi et qu'elle était aux griffes de Milo, Tomie pouvait avoir pitié d'elle et presque lui pardonner. Sa faiblesse la perdrait, mais elle ne lui en voulait presque plus, à cette pauvre Crystal. Ça serait une vengeances parfaite sur Richard de copiner avec elle et lui battre froid toutes les deux...


End file.
